


A Bet Worth Losing

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [65]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Fake Dating, Feelings, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Clint and Hermione are used to making bets, but this time, Hermione is willing to lose.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Hermione Granger
Series: Make the Dust Fly [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	A Bet Worth Losing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> Kicking out drabbles like crazy today. This was is for GaeilgeRua since she helped me pick the pairing! I hope you love it! Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight.
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading too! Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFBingo19 Square B5: Fake Dating  
> #ExcelsiorBingo19 Square B4: Joint NASA USAF Facility  
> #HHBingo2020 Square I2: Tesseract

Hermione was jostled back and forth as the Jeep she and Clint rented bounced over the dusty terrain. Clint was driving while she reviewed the file on the Tesseract. There was a rumor that it was being kept at the Joint NASA USAF Facility and they needed to retrieve it before anyone nefarious got their hands on it again.

This was her first mission working with Clint alone. Typically she was with Natasha and Clint together, but Nat was off on her own mission leaving the two of them alone. After arriving in the States three years ago, Hermione had forgone her job at the MACUSA for a liaison position with the Avengers. Sitting behind a desk had become too monotonous, but working alongside the Avengers gave her an opportunity to feed the yearning for adventure she'd gained while at Hogwarts.

It was something her therapist talked about often, but she didn't care. Hermione wasn't happy unless she was actively helping save the world, and if that put her in danger from time to time, then so be it. Glancing at Clint, who was studiously examining the rocky road, Hermione knew he would have her back no matter what and she would have his as well.

As they drew closer to the building where Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. was once housed, Hermione couldn't help the uneasy feeling that settled in her stomach. As if sensing her distress, Clint smirked and glanced her way for a moment.

"Getting cold feet, Granger?" he teased before returning his eyes to the road.

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. "No," she began, shooting him a dirty look, "I just worry you won't be able to keep up with me if something goes awry."

"Shall we place a bet?" Clint joked, eyeing her up once more.

"Are you sure you want to risk losing again?" Hermione questioned, her lips quicking in a smirk of her own.

"Hah!" Clint slowed the vehicle as they pulled into the near-empty parking lot. "You got lucky on that roof."

"If it hadn't been for me, then surely that building column would have broken your leg," Hermione said as they unbuckled their seatbelts and exited the Jeep. Hermione shut the door and checked to make sure her wand was securely in her arm holster. She also had a few daggers hidden in her boots in case of emergency, but she kept to her wand and magic for the most part.

"What should we bet on then?" Clint asked, walking around the Jeep and standing next to her in the sunshine. It was hot where they were, and already they were both sweating in their black combat protective gear.

Shrugging, Hermione said, "I made the last one. It's your turn to come up with something fun." Even as the words left her mouth, Hermione started to slightly regret the terms. Clint was one of the most clever people she knew, and this bet was going to be tough.

Rubbing at his chin, Clint pretended to be thinking hard about his decision. At long last, which was really only a minute or two, he revealed his bet. "How about this… We're supposed to be pretending to be a couple when we go in there so that they trust that we're not there to steal anything." Here, he nodded his head toward the facility. "I bet you can't fall in love with me."

Wetting her suddenly dry lips, Hermione considered what he was asking of her. "And what are the terms?" She was trying to play it cool, but inside her heart had started beating dramatically.

"If I win, then we go on a date for real," Clint told her as he checked for extra arrows. Slinging his holder onto his back, he added, "And if you win, then I'll finally do the paperwork that's been on my desk and yours for the past three months."

"You got it," Hermione agreed, shaking his hand with a laugh. They really were quite behind on their paperwork with all the missions they'd been on recently. Wanting to get this mission over with so they could go home, she asked, "Now, shall we?"

"We shall," Clint replied, leading the way to the door of the facility.

Walking behind him by a few paces, Hermione knew she had already lost this bet. Hermione had fallen for Clint the moment he saved her from that alien in New York her first month in the States. It was only a matter of time before the truth came out, and as Clint glanced over his shoulder and gave her that smile that always melted her heart, Hermione had a feeling he already knew.

Damn him. She hated losing bets, but maybe, this one was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
